Moonlight Lady
by Demelza
Summary: Jack and Sam are trapped alone on a planet, while their friends, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and General Hammond try to save them... but who is the Moonlight Lady that keeps them there? And why? (second chapter up)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Moonlight Lady  
Author: Demelza Watt  
Email: stonelight81@hotmail.com  
Category: SJ, angst  
Rating: G  
Season: Any time after 3  
Spoilers: None  
Archive: Anywhere and everywhere! Just let me know.  
Summary: Jack and Sam are trapped alone on a planet, while their friends, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and   
General Hammond try to save them... but who is the Moonlight Lady that keeps them there? And why?  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of   
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for   
entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement is intended, and are used here without   
permission. The original situations, and story are the property of the author.  
Authors Notes: Wahee!! This is my first ever Stargate fic... I hope you all enjoy it! More parts will be   
coming soon! ;)  
  
  
  
The day started early, Sam awoke to Daniel banging on the door to her quarters. She stumbled out of   
bed. Still dressed in the same uniform she had forgotten to remove the night before when she'd   
crashed after two weeks alone on PX869 with the Colonel in the planet's harsh environment. "Sam, are   
you awake?" He called just as she swung the door open. His blue eyes met hers, "Still dressed?" He   
asked, although his question was more a query in no need for answer than anything else.  
  
"What is it Daniel?" She asked, eyes hardly staying open, she'd only slept for about four and a half   
hours, according to the clock by her bed.  
  
"It's okay," Daniel apologised, "I'll come back later."  
  
Sam let out a sigh, "Daniel, what is it?" She hid the part of her that wanted to thump him for waking   
her from the sleep she so dearly craved for.  
  
"I just got in, I was on a mission with SG 13, and I wanted to see how you were."  
  
"I'm fine." Sam replied with a smile, "Just, really tired, that's all."  
  
"I'm glad your safe." She stretched her smile a little further, then grimaced, that's when Daniel   
realised he should go, "We'll talk later though, right?"  
  
"Of course." She promised the archaeologist. He said a quiet 'bye', then headed down the corridor. She   
stepped back into her room, having almost closed the door when a hand pushed it back, "Colonel."   
She exclaimed, her heart beginning to race, seeing the man she... seeing her commanding officer   
stand before her.  
  
"Carter." Jack's own voice was haggard, "I just got out of briefing with Hammond, he wants to see   
you."  
  
"Sir." She pleaded with him, "Can't it wait?"  
  
"General's orders." He said back, "Sorry Major."  
  
He'd gone from calling her Carter to Major within a few moments, it pained her, but knew that what   
had happened on that planet couldn't be furthered while back at the SGC, and Earth.  
  
Jack stepped back from the door, motioning for her to step out, which she did, closing the room to her   
quarters behind her.   
  
They followed the labyrinth of corridors, making their way down to the Briefing Room. Where the   
General awaited patiently in his seat, with Doctor Janet Fraiser in the chair to his left. "Good luck."   
Jack told her quietly, before leaving her side.  
  
Sam took in a breath, and walked over to the seat opposite Janet's, and sat down. "Sir?" She said to   
Hammond.  
  
General Hammond sat forward, lifting a pen from the closed manila folder in front of him, "Major." He   
replied, turning to Janet, and nodding slightly.  
  
"Sam..." Janet began after a brief moment, "We know you've been through a lot."  
  
"You have no idea." Sam exhaled, exhaustedly.  
  
"Two weeks passed..."  
  
She closed her eyes, memories flashed in her mind, back to when she, Daniel, Teal'C and Colonel   
O'Neill were entering the Stargate, and coming out the other side. The air was crisp, and strangely,   
the planet was uninhabited.   
  
"PX869..." Jack mused, "Maybe it should be called Eden, or something?"  
  
Daniel was at his side, looking through his glasses with a mild squint, "The MALP sent back different   
images... I don't understand."  
  
Sam looked up from the device in her hand, she was feeling totally exhausted from the long hours   
she'd put in the night before, examining telemetry readings the MALP had sent back. "What are you   
talking about? It's the same as the images the MALP sent back."  
  
"Yeah..." Daniel agreed, but she could feel an explanation of sorts coming on, "But, *this* is greener."   
He said, motioning with his hands to the scenery in front of them.  
  
"Telemetry shots showed a more barren land." Was Teal'c's addition to the conversation.  
  
Sam set their opinions from her mind, they were right... she wondered how she could have mistakenly   
thought it was the same. She let out a low sigh and walked over to the Colonel. Daniel stepped away,   
motioning for Teal'c to follow him to check on the trees a few hundred feet away to the right of the   
Stargate.  
  
"Sir..." Sam begun.  
  
"Yeah Carter?" He asked back, turning to her. Their eyes meeting, silence for a few seconds as they   
just looked into each other's eyes. Jack noticed how tired she was, the house she must have put in the   
night before. "You look tired."  
  
"I'm alright." She stifled a yawn.  
  
He put a supportive hand on her shoulder, again their eyes met, this time discomfort reared its ugly   
head. Jack pulled away, nervously placing his hand on the weapon at his side. "Come on." He said,   
walking away from the path in front of the Stargate and heading directly north of it.   
  
Sam quickly caught up, and together they walked along the path, Sam doing the testing with the   
gimmick she had in her hand, and Jack using his binoculars every few minutes or so, checking around   
them. Far more than he usually would, Sam noted.  
  
There were several more hours in the day that passed with just her and Jack, no... her and Colonel   
O'Neill. She couldn't, not even in her mind, call him Jack. He was her superior officer, she reminded   
herself continually every time she glanced a caring or concerned look in his direction. A few times he   
looked back, but most times he didn't. She was free to look at him how she wanted, without constantly   
worrying if Daniel or Teal'c had spotted them.  
  
"Okay, let's head back to base camp." Jack told her, she was crouched on the ground looking at some   
dirt, for some reason... it kind of slipped her mind as to why she was. She stood up behind the colonel,   
and together they walked back to the Stargate. Jack calling in to Daniel and Teal'c to let them know   
they were done for the evening, and since the suns were coming down and it was getting dark, it   
would be best to head back sooner than later.  
  
They were quietly walking back when Sam tripped on something and sprained her ankle. Screaming   
out, she grabbed at her ankle. Jack crouched down in front of the area where she sat huddled up,   
biting back the tears. "Let me take a look." He said to her.  
  
But as soon as he touched her foot, an instant reaction made her leg kick outward and she got him in   
the chin. "Sorry, sir!" She apologised frantically, he landed on his bottom and nodded back to her with   
an 'I'm okay' grin. She apologised again when suddenly the surrounding area flashed bright blue.  
  
Sam and Jack both looked around, just in time to see a strange 'field' of glowing light, much like the   
event horizon from the Stargate coming nearer to them. Jack crawled backward, while Sam just sat   
there, gawking at it in awe. Another bright flash, it hit them... and then everything faded to black.  
  
****  
  
"What was that, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked the archaeologist.   
  
Daniel turned in the area where Teal'c was pointing, a blue light faded into nothing, and he raised his   
eyebrows, turning back to Teal'c. A strange look on the Jaffa's face. Daniel pressed his fingers against   
his radio, "Jack? Sam?" He called into it, "You guys there?"  
  
There was no reply, just an irritating hissing noise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued..... comments? Flames? Send 'em to me at stonelight81@hotmail.com. 


	2. Chapter Two... of course ;)

**Title:** Moonlight Lady - Chapter Two  
**Author:** Demelza Watt  
**Email:** stonelight81@hotmail.com  
**Category:** SJ, angst  
**Rating:** G  
**Season:** Any time after 3  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Archive:** Anywhere and everywhere! Just let me know.  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only, no copyright infringement is intended, and are used here without permission. The original situations, and story are the property of the author, uhm, that would be me *g*.  
**A/N: **My special thanks go out to Shaure for beating this chapter of Moonlight Lady for me.  Thank you so, so, soooo much!!  I owe ya BIG time… ;)

* * * *

Jack's eyes slowly opened, grimacing as the hunger pains in his stomach worsened with his concentration on them. He was lying flat on his back, on what felt like a straw bed. Sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the makeshift bed, he looked around him. The walls of the room he was in were made of clay; a door ahead of him was made of thin branches bound together with twine. There was one window in the room, above his bed. It was a lopped shaped rectangle, and was only two feet wide, and one foot deep. A flax woven curtain covered it. Flax? Was he back on Earth? The last he could remember was helping Carter with her sprained ankle, "Carter…" He said aloud, looking around, as though trying to find her. But his search was to no avail; she wasn't there. _Where is she? I have to find her, _he thought, standing up and heading toward the door.

* * * *

Sam had been awake for a few minutes now; she sat on the straw bed rubbing her ankle, wondering how it had become bandaged with the flax and twine. She hadn't wrapped it up herself. _Maybe it was the Colonel_, she thought.

Carefully climbing to her feet, she limped over to the door and opened it, just as she did her eyes settled on the Colonel, "Colonel!" She exclaimed, he looked straight back at her, relief in his face. "Where are we?" She asked.

"I'm as stumped as you are Carter." He replied, walking over to her, "Foot okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, noticing that he was dressed in his khaki pants and t-shirt only. Nothing on his feet. They were stripped of their jackets, socks, boots, weapons, instruments and other items they had had with them. 

Both their rooms had adjourned to a tiny hallway, only a few feet wide, and the only exit lay to Sam's right. She took in a deep breath, as she always did to ready herself for the situations that may arise in the coming minutes. Jack carefully walked ahead, signalling for her to stay put while he had a look.

He had just partway pressed the crooked door open when a bright and bubbly woman with raven hair swung it wide open, almost taking him along with it. "You're awake!" She shouted. Her smiling round face, large, full body greeted them with curiosity. She looked between each of them, "Oooh, I just bet you're hungry?"

A smile formed on Sam's face, Jack looked at the woman with a raised eye brow before turning to Sam, shaking his head slightly with that 'what's going on?' expression she just loved. Sam limped over to Jack's side, "Starving, actually." She said.

The woman smiled back even wider yet, there was something about her that reminded Sam of Rosie O'Donnell. Her bubbly personality, thick accent and her looks even closely resembled the TV star. It was uncanny. "Right this way then." She told them, swiftly turning around and walking straight to the other side of the large room that much resembled a living area, until they reached what could be perceived as the hut's dining room. There was a large mound in the ground made from clay that, again, was oddly rectangular shaped. On each side of the 'table' were smaller mounds, used as chairs. As they realised when the woman took her seat opposite them. "Sit, sit."

Without hesitation, Sam sat down to the right side of her and Jack's seat. Jack, however, took a moment longer before sitting down. The seat wasn't very wide, so they ended sitting very closely together. Almost squished. Not that either seemed to really mind.

"Oh, I forgot one thing." The woman said, she rose from her set and left the hut. 

"Aside from her marbles?" Jack teased; Sam ignored him and examined all the foods on the table. There were apples, grapes, bananas, kiwi fruit, tangelos, pineapples… all very much 'Earth' fruits. Then there were also the meats, what looked like chicken, mutton shanks, pork chops and sushi. She shook her head, they *were* Earth foods. "What is it Carter?"

Sam turned to Jack, "This is all Earth food, sir."

"It is?" He asked, she nodded, then shook her head in amazement at the discovery. "Good, I mean the locals usually have nice foods we've never tried before. But nothing beats good old Earth cuisine."

"But sir. Barely any of the planets we've gone to have had exactly the same foods as on Earth."

Jack picked up a mutton shank and took a bite; it was pink and tender on the inside. Just how he liked it. "Well…" He said between mouthfuls, "This tashest… mmm… mutch better… than Earths." His mouth very full.

Just then the woman came back into the hutch, she took her seat opposite them again, "Oh good. You're eating the Larny. It's better than you would have got at Orian's."

"Orian's?" Sam asked, "Larny?" Jack added.

"Larny.. you know… baaa… baaa." She mimicked the exact sound of sheep. "Orian… my arch nemesis. He and I… we…"

"You what?" Sam pressed her, Jack's mouth full, he nodded and pointed the now almost bare bone in her direction, agreeing and supporting her questioning.

"It doesn't matter. All shall be revealed in time."

Sam nodded, she'd ask her again later. Try for a better answer. "What's this?" She asked, picking up what she had earlier called chicken."

"Arnar, Major Carter." The woman replied.

Her eyes met the woman's straight away, "How did you know my name?"

The woman smiled, "You shall know in time."

"But…"

"Carter!" Jack touched her bare arm with his greasy hands, she turned to face him, "You shall know in time." He mimicked.

"Okay, well since you know our names…" Sam paused, looking at her, "What do we call you?"

"Orian calls me Mesrah. Guests call me EvNrou, my birth name. But others who have come through the blue light call me, Moonlight Lady."

This had Sam's curiosity, and caused her brow to crease, "Moonlight Lady? Why?"

EvNrou smiled, "You shall know in time."

"What does that mean?"

A wider smile, but soon the smile diminished as the pendant she wore around her neck begun to glimmer, "I shall be back at the fall of night, then may you ask me your questions." She spoke to them both, grasping the oddly pear shaped pendant in her right hand. Her eyes closed, and just as they did, the glow from the pendant grew bright and larger, and soon encompassed her whole being. The light faded, and she was gone.

"Guess Mesrah meant disappearing woman." Jack commented, seeing another shank of Larny and taking it in his hands.

Sam was totally amazed by what had happened, and completely ignored the Colonel. She climbed from her seat and found her way around to the other side where EvNrou was earlier. "Her pendant." She said, taking the one-inch in diameter pendant and holding it up in the air, looking at it. The glow from earlier had completely gone from it, and it looked pitch black. So black no shadow or 'darker' black could be seen on it's surface.

"This is absolutely incredible sir, you should see it." Getting no reply, the Major turned to her left only to see the Colonel licking his lips and examining the rest of the food on the table. "Sir." She said louder, firmer.

"Sit down Carter. Eat something." He ordered, without meeting her eyes.

Sam replaced the pendant and sat back down, "You're not even the least bit curious as to what happened, sir?"

Jack had a leg of Arnar now, and shook his head, "Nope." He replied, taking a bite. Almost choking, "This is fabulous!" He soon said after catching his breath. Sam had her hand on his arm, making sure he was okay, when he turned to her. "Try some." He handed her his piece.

Sam gratefully took a small piece of the white meat off the bone and placed it in her mouth. Savouring the heavenly tasting Arnar. "This is the best chicken I've ever had before!" She exclaimed, quickly finding herself a drumstick of her own and 'digging in'.

"_I know_." Was Jack's wholesome reply before he started eating again. "You know Major, this is kinda like a…" He stopped himself.

Sam turned to him, "A what?"

"Never mind." He responded, "I was just thinking out loud."

"Oh." Was her reply, before continuing eating. She was absolutely famished.

TBC…… hope you enjoyed this lil chapter, more will be on it's way soon. ;)


End file.
